


Scream My Name

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Progress Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Pete overheard you pleasuring yourself and screamed out his name. Since then, he's on a mission to hear it in person.





	1. Scream My Name (Part 1)

The alarm clock woke you up from a deep sleep. You sat up with a smile on your face, still remembering the wet dream about Pete. Pete of all people!  
It’s not that you didn’t get along, but you have never thought of him like this before.

In your dream, Pete was spreading kisses along your legs and thighs, you could still feel him on you. You were dripping wet and needed to get the tingly feeling out of your system.

Propping yourself up against the headboard, you start to pleasure yourself. Closing your eyes, you imagined Pete kissing you wildly, leaving a trail of kisses down your neck, when he enters you, fucking you to oblivion.   
His name escapes your lips when you came, your legs shaking at the sensation. After you could relieve yourself, you fel into a deep sleep again once more, a smile resting on your lips.

 

* * *

 

When you got dressed and packed your things to leave for the next city, you exit your hotel room and were about to walk to the elevator when the door to Pete’s room opened up and he stepped out of it, a stupid smirk on his face as soon as he noticed you.

_“Morning.”_ You said, nodding at him before the two of you walk to the elevator together in silence. Pete’s not a big talker in the mornings and you couldn’t blame him for not greeting you.

When the elevator door closed on you, Pete started to talk.

_“Had a good sleep, luv?”_ He was still grinning like an idiot.

_“Yes, thanks.”_ You said, blushing at the thought of what happened.

Pete stepped closer to you and whispered into your ear. _“Next time, I might join you.”_ He said huskily. If you face wasn’t already red before, it sure is now. 

_“What are you talking about?”_ You asked him, your voice barely a whisper.

_“Let’s just say, you’re not as quiet as you think you are. I love it.”_ He was so close to your ear, his lips were brushing your earlobe while he was talking. It makes you shudder as you felt your wetness pool in your underwear.

_“Just sayin’.”_ He winked at you before he elevator door opened up and Pete walked out, leaving you behind.

 

* * *

 

Pete and you haven’t been booked a room next to each other for a couple of weeks and you try to get him out of my mind. You could swear, he somehow has the power to make himself invisible sometimes. Always showing up right behind you when you least expect him to. You feel like his prey and the sexual tension between the two of you was almost unbearable. You didn’t know if he felt it too or maybe it’s just your mind playing tricks on you.

_“Thinking about me again, luv?”_ He whispered into your ear when you were reading a text, minding your own business in the the locker room. You jolt up upon hearing his voice so close to your ear, his hot breath brushing your jaw, making the hair stand up on the back of your neck.

You turn around, trying to look and sound angry. _“Fuck, Peter! Never do that again or I’ll ‘accidently’ lash out at you.”_

_“I better be careful, then.”_ He winked and just laughed an evil laugh before he walked off, leaving you behind, hot and hungry.

 

* * *

 

Pete ended up being booked for another promotion after your last show together. Somehow you were sad but you were also relieved not to have to tip toe around him anymore.

When you settled at home you try to relax. You stripped out of your clothes and drew yourself a hot bath. Just what you needed because autumn has officially started. Your favorite time of the year.

After you found some old chocolate bar in your kitchen and indulged yourself in it, you settle for bed. It has been a while since you have slept in your own bed and it didn’t even feel familiar anymore. 

Tossing and turning around in your bed, you try to find a comfortable position to fall asleep to, but you feel that tonight’s not going to be the night that sleep will come easy to you. Lying there, staring at he ceiling you let your mind wander. The endless shows you had, the wins, the loss, the new friends you made along the way.. and then there were images of Pete. Pete, again! Why can’t you get him out of your mind?

Your mind starts to think of the dream you had, which has burned itself into your memory, you could still picture it clear as day. Pete’s lips, as they brush along your neck, his hand searching for your pussy while you threw your head back and just enjoy how good he could make you feel.

Your hands start to roam around your body. They wander beneath your shirt, playing with your hard nipple before your left hand made its way down your body, past your navel, playing with the seam of your PJ pants before it slipped under your panties. It reached your wet cunt and you start to massage your clit while soft moans escapes your lips, thinking about how good it felt to have Pete touching you in your dreams.

Startled by the vibration of your phone that was resting on your nightstand, you jolted back to reality. You couldn’t believe what you saw when you looked at the screen.   
You let the call go into voice mail, because first, you wouldn’t know what to say and second, you didn’t really want to talk to him right now.  
But then he called again. And again.   
  
Rolling your eyes at the thought of having to pick up because he wouldn’t stop trying, you took the phone in your hand and unlocked it before placing it at your ear.

_“Hello?”_ You made sure that he hears the annoyance in your voice. _  
_

_“What are you doing? Thinking of me?”_ You could feel his stupid smirk through the phone.

_“What do you want, Peter?”_

_“Just checkin’ on ya. Seeing if you’re pleasuring yourself and think of me again.”_ He said, his voice came out Husky.


	2. Scream My Name (Part 2)

_“Hello?”_ You made sure that he hears the annoyance in your voice.

_“What are you doing? Thinking of me?”_ You could feel his stupid smirk through the phone.

_“What do you want, Peter?”_

_“Just checkin’ on ya. Seeing if you’re pleasuring yourself and think of me again.”_ He said, his voice came out husky.

_“What if I was?”_ You challenged him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of having the upper hand. 

_“Then I would want to be there. Wait, I’m turning on FaceTime. Show me.”_ He said and a couple of seconds later you could see him on your phone screen. He was in a dark room, just the light of his bedside lamp illuminates his features. You could see that his upper body was naked and he was lying in bed. Seeing him like this makes the heat pool at your core. Damn him. 

_“See, I’m in my PJ’s.”_ You said, turning on the light to show him your PJ’s. 

_“Batman. Nice one. But why is your face flushed, dear?”_ An evil grin crept on his lips. 

_“God.. I was touching myself, ok?! But I didn’t think of you, alright?”_ You said in your defense. 

_“Up for a game?”_ Pete asked you, one eyebrow raised. 

_“A game?”_ You were not sure what he meant. 

_“Yeah, I’ll help you pleasure yourself but you have to scream my name.”_ There it was again, the satisfactory grin. You thought long and hard about it, not really know what to do but hell, this could be fun. The only thing is, that you won’t give him the satisfaction of screaming his name. 

_“Go on..”_ You said, the wetness dripping already at the thought of him seeing you. 

_“Strip out of your Batman costume.”_ He commands. 

_“PJ’s, not a costume you idiot.”_ You rolled your eyes hard before you do what he told. You could feel his eyes on you and it turns you on, even though it’s through the phone. Standing in front of the phone, naked, you could see that Pete had to swallow hard at the sight of you. Now it’s your turn to grin and evil grin and you do it with passion. 

_“Now, get back on to the bed. Wait, it’s your room, isn’t it? I am only a half hour away for the night, by the way.”_ Pete said, before he propped up on his bed, resting his head on the headboard. You did the same. 

_“Show me what you’ve got, Kitten.”_ He purred as you began to touch yourself, holding the phone in your outstreched right hand for him to see. _  
_

_“Put your fingers to your lips and lick them before placing them on your nipple.”_ He groaned. And you did, licking your index and middle finger before you travel down your chest to your nipple, squeezing it as you felt the nipple harden under your touch. _  
_

_“Go further down. Touch your cunt. Show me how wet you are.”_ He said, his eyes drilling a hole into the phone. His voice barely a whisper as he swallowed again upon seeing your pussy. You travel down your body with your left hand, as your right was still holding up the phone for him to see. Slowly you start to rub circles around on your clit. 

_“Imagine it was me who’s touching you. How my hand are massaging your soaking cunt before I push my finger into you.”_ He growled and you couldn’t see if he was touching himself too but you would have delighted if he did. 

Slowly you pushed one finger into your dripping pussy, the wet noise your pussy did when you enter, sends Pete moaning and the thought of it just turns you on even more. 

_“Now push another finger in, luv.”_ Pete’s expression changed. His eyes are full of longing. Carefully you push in another finger and moaned at the sensation it gives you. Slowly you start to move your fingers around in your pussy. 

_“Good girl. Are you ready for another finger? My cock’s quite thick, I want to see if you could handle that.”_ He said, watching you closely. You pushed in another one and shrieked at how full you felt. 

_“Oh, god..this is so good, Pete.”_ You moaned as you moved them in and out of you. You picked up speed and the picture of Pete on your phone starts to blur. 

_“Imagine me fucking you, Kitten. How I push my cock in and out of you so hard you could feel my balls hitting your ass.”_ His breathing got heavy. You could feel how close you are. 

_“I’m coming, Pete.”_ You said, closing your eyes as you start to rub your clit furiously. 

_“Good, scream my name!”_ His voice was shaking. 

_“Oh…fuck. Shit..”_ You screamed when the wave of orgasm washed over you. You had to concentrate not to scream out his name. When you finished, you looked at Pete, a smile on your face. 

_“Fuck you.”_ He said, angrily. You smiled back at him before haning up on him. 

‘This should teach him a lesson.’ You told yourself before you went to the bathroom to clean up the mess you made. Changing back into your PJ’s you began to relax and you were ready for a dreamless sleep. 

 

* * *

 

But sleep didn’t come easily. Your mind is working overtime. You were thinking about Pete. What is he doing now? After you hung up on him, you turned off your phone. You bet he’s angry as fuck now and you would actually give everything to see his reaction to you hanging up on him. You imagined that his expression was probably priceless and if you could, you would frame the picture and hang it on your wall as a reminder how for once you could fuck him up niceley.

After waiting for sleep that didn’t come you decide to get up and make yourself a cup of tea. If everything fails, tea could always sooth you and make you sleepy. 

Standing in your tiny kitchenette, you cupped your hands around the mug, letting it warm your hands before you took a sip.  
It was then, that you heard someone outside of your door. A couple of seconds later, someone knocked at it. 

Your heart was racing. Who could it be at this time of the night? The knocking died down and you didn’t even realize that you’ve been holding your breath.

After a while, the knocking picked up again. This time it didn’t stop.


	3. Scream My Name (Part 3)

Walking to the door you opened it up to be pushed inside immediately by Pete, his lips attached to yours as soon as you opened up the door, while his hands cupped your face.  

He pushed you backwards, walking along the way until he reached your bedroom, pushing you onto the bed, he parted his lips from yours, leaving you sitting there, dumbfounded. 

_“I’ll fucking make you scream my name.”_ He snarled while he undressed himself, throwing his shirt and sweats into a corner hastily, before his lips were again on you, while he pushed you back on to the bed. 

His hands frantically searching for the hem of your PJ’s. Peeling the shirt off of your body before he slid the pants down your legs.   
Pete left you laying there before he kneeled down, pushing your legs up in the air while he showers your legs with kisses, just like the dream you had. 

He reached your sweet spot with his nose and buried his face into it, his tongue lapping at your dripping core. 

_„Oh god..“_ you exclaimed, enjoying his sweet tongue on you. 

Pete spread your legs now before leaving trails of soft kisses along and biting into the flesh of your inner thighs.   
Again he found the way to your cunt, licking and humming against it while he looks up at you.   
You watched him closely, biting into your lower lip at the sight of him eating you out. You reached out your arms to bury your hands into his hair, yanking at it and push and guide him to your sweet spot.

He pushed two digits into you and curved his fingers against your walls, pumping in and out of you before he added another finger, while his tongue is still lapping and sucking at your bud and folds. 

Pete detached his lips briefly to whisper to you _„Scream my name!“_ He snarled before he attached his lips back to your pussy. It didn‘t take long before you came again, screaming, as an orgasm washed over you, making your legs shake uncontrollably, but still holding back his name because you didn‘t want to give him the satisfaction. 

_„Fucking hell, woman.“_ Pete swore as he got on his feet and let his underwear drop to the ground, freeing his rock hard dick from the fabric. Cupping his erection, he was standing there for a second, just watching you while he was stroking himself.

It was the most beautiful and erotic sight you‘ve seen for a long time. He spit in to his hand before he spreads the spit on his dick. He moved your ass closer to the edge of the bed before he lined his cock at your entrance. Pete enters you forcefully, he didn‘t even leave you time to adjust and damn was he right when he said that his dick was thick. You shrieked at how it filled you up completely. 

He starts to thrust into you slowly while he was holding your legs up, you could see the sweat on his hot body before he picked up speed. 

_„I‘ll make you scream my name!“_ He said, the words came out in heavy breathings. 

_„You wish, Peter.“_ You said in between moans, his cock felt so fucking good in you, even better than you‘ve ever imagined. 

_„You‘ll see, sweetheart.“_ He growled at you and stopped in his tracks before he pulled out of you. All of a sudden you felt so empty and you wished for nothing more than to feel him in you again. 

_„Put it back in!“_ You hissed at him before you felt his hands on your hips, flipping you around and throwing you to the middle of the bed in the process. Pete kneeled on the bed now, right behind you.

_„Your ass up.“_ He commands before slapping down on one of your ass cheek, leaving a print of his hand to remember him by. Pointing your ass up at Pete, he began to lick you again. _  
_

_„You‘re fucking tasty, I could eat you out all night. But first I want you to scream my name, Kitten.“_ He purred against your pussy while he licks it up and down before he got upright and smashed his dick into you. 

One of his hand was resting on your lower back, pinning you down while he fucks you. The other hand slapped at your round ass, making you moan out loud. 

_„Fuck, Pete!“_ You shouted when the last slap stings at your cheek. 

_„You like that? Huh?“_ He asked you, now pushing you down on your upper back, making you pointing your ass higher up in the air. 

_„Shit.. Pete.“_ You shouted. While he still thrusts heavily into you, his hand reached around your waist to massage your clit, helping you come. 

_„Scream my fucking name!“_ He gnarled, picking up speed one last time. You really didn‘t want to but you can‘t help it. It felt too fucking good. 

_„Ah fuck, Pete!“_ You screamed before you felt your walls cramped around his dick, which was still thrusting in and out of you. Pete was holding at the leg which was shaking from your orgasm before he felt the cramp tightening the walls around his dick, making him cum. 

_„Fucking hell!“_ He shouted while he pulled himself out of your pussy, spraying the thick liquid on your ass. He dug a finger into his cum and leaned to the front, holding it up against your lips. 

_„Taste me.“_ He said and you licked at his finger, swallowed it whole while you can hear Pete’s groan at the sigh of it.

_„So good.“_ You smiled when you turn around. Pete was letting himself fall on to the bed next to you. He spread his arm at you, letting you put it under your head before he pulls you closer to him, spreading a kiss on your forehead. 

_„I could get used to you screaming my name every night.“_ He whispered softly. 

_„Don‘t get used to it.“_ You winked and grinned at him. 

_„Wanna bet that I could make you do it every single night?“_ He looked at you cockily, raising an eyebrow in the process. 

_„Well, Peter, it won‘t work but I‘d love to see you try.“_ You pet him on his cheek with one hand before you got up to clean yourself in the bathroom. 

_„You‘re on.“_ He muttered when he lift his head to watch you walk to the bathroom. You made sure to swing your hips from side to side. The low growl that escaped his mouth gives you the satisfaction you craved.


End file.
